The other side of the sky
by Silentdepths
Summary: Elfea is a human girl from Elysea who one day exedently goes through a rift and ends up in Asmodea, where she meets a lot of interesting characters. M/F


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Aion or any reference to the Aion world I make in this story, I do however own the characters ^^

**Summary:** Elfea is a human girl from Elysea who one day exedently goes through a rift and ends up in Asmodea, where she meets a lot of interesting characters.

**Warning!:** I am dyslectic and English is not my mother language, I do not mind people pointing out my spelling or grammar mistakes as long as they're not rude. Don't flame me for my bad spelling, because you have been warned ^^.

**Author's note:** Ok so it has been a really long time since I've written any fanfiction, so I'm pretty rusty. I hope this story came out well and that I got the Aion feeling right ^^. I don't really have a lot of time to write things, due to school, but I will continue this story if people like it. So give me your opinion and please review ^^.

P.S : I will only except constructive criticism ^^, so please don't be rude.

* * *

-Rift-

That night I was sitting on the porch of our old house. My feet were resting in the grass and I enjoyed the feeling of the green leaves tickling my toes. The air outside was warm and heavy and warped around me like a thick wool blanket. My clothes were sticking to my skin, which was slightly uncomfortable, but didn't bother me that much. I was far to busy watching the Sparkies fly. They light up the sky like little stars, dancing around the lake.

There was a lot of noise around me, the chirping of insects, the splashing sound the Airons made as they moved their long feet through the water, I could even hear my mother making dinner inside our house. I knew she was preparing our meal, because she always sang this strange song when she was cooking, in some weird language which I couldn't understand. She used to sing very loud, until I asked her in what language the song was sung.

From then on she only sung when she thought that I wasn't listening and even then she sang it so softly that the words were hardly distinguishable. All you could hear from her was a soft humming noise. Yet I knew she was singing **that** song. Not only because of my fairly developed hearing, but also because of the melody, which was light and gentle. I closed my eyes and listened. I smiled faintly as I realised that I couldn't remember a time when I had felt more at ease than at that moment. I found myself wishing that this moment would never end.

Suddenly a cold breeze washed over me, which made me shiver and the hairs in my neck stand upright. All sound faded away and I realised that my mother had stopped singing. Now it was completely silent around me, like someone had just found a way to freeze time. Only the wind could be heard.

It became darker around me as the Sparkies fled into the woods. I felt something cold and wet touch my arm. I looked up towards the sky and in the dim light of the moon I could see some white snowflakes falling. I turned around to see where this sudden change in weather had come from.

There it was, the image of it is still engraved in my brain right now. It was a large dark swirling hole floating in the middle of the lake. The thing, which I later found out was called a rift, had a dark blue and somewhat purple colour. It was a fascinating sight to behold.

I watched as another flow of snowflakes flew out of the rift, drifting in the cold wind. The flow of flakes was followed by something that looked like a hand. However this hand was not like any hand I had ever seen before, it was a dark purple hue almost the same colour as the rift and where nails and fingers should have been were sharp looking claws. I flinched as I thought of what those claw could do to me. When the hand was followed by an arm and then a shoulder and the beginning of a neck appeared, I figured that it was time to run for cover.

I knew I was being a coward, but I was scared and up until that point I had valued my life. Thus I hid behind one of the barns where my mom and dad held some Porgus. When the Porgus started squealing I told them to shut up, or else I wouldn't give them anymore snacks and they immediately stopped making noise.

A sudden splashing sound turned my attention back to the rift, just in time to see two men and a woman step out. All of them had purple skin, claw like hands and feet and manes on their back, but what surprised me most of all was that their eyes glowed red like rubies in the sun. they looked totally out of place.

Slowly yet gracefully they made their way through the water, like predators stalking their prey. They were getting closer and closer to my house and my heart felt like it was beating in my throat. My mother was still inside that house and even though she was a daeva, I feared that she might not be able to fight of all three of them.

My father had been summoned to the capital a few days ago, so there was no one around but me and my mom. I knew I had to do something, anything to help my mom, but my body just wouldn't listen to me. All I could do was hide behind the barn in fear and watch.

They were now in front of the porch I had been sitting on a few minutes ago. One of the men signed to the others that they should stay here, he would go inside alone. He had short spiky white hair that was combed backwards. His eyes had lost the crimson glow and where now a light purple colour. He was tall and lean, yet he looked like he could break your neck with a single finger. My hand unconsciously grabbed my throat at this thought.

When the tall man entered my house I closed my eyes and listened. I listened for any kind of struggle, screams, the breaking of glass or furniture perhaps, but nothing came. It stayed completely silent for a while and when I opened my eyes again I saw the tall man walking out of the door and holding his hand was my mother.

I blinked and blinked again, but there was no mistake that it was my mother. I could have recognized her anywhere, call it a child's instinct. She was dressed in a long red robe which covered most of her body and made looking at her face nearly impossible.

She followed them into the water and walked with them towards the rift. I started to get a nauseating feeling in my stomach as I saw her slowly disappearing into the hole in the sky. My body came into action now and I ran towards the rift, which only the tall man hadn't gone through yet. I screamed for my mother and that he should leave her alone, what he had done to her and that he should bring her back to me.

The tall man turned around and watched me. The look in his eyes made me stop screaming. His gaze was gentle and reassuring, yet powerful. He hesitated a bit, but then laid one of his claws on top of my head and stroked my hair. He smiled at the confused look I was giving him. Then his eyes filled with sadness as he slowly lifted one finger and pressed it to his lips, as if he was silently telling me to be quiet. He turned back towards the rift and I watched in a slight daze as he disappeared through it. The rift closed behind him.

The next morning, when my father came home, I was in my mother's room. I was sitting behind her desk, her garnet glasses resting in my hands. She had given them to me the other day to protect my sensitive eyes from the sunlight. I let my fingers slide along it's rims as I looked out of the window. Her room had a perfect view of the lake. I had often caught her starring through this window. She had always looked as if she had been expecting something, like she had known what would eventually happen there.

Her room was completely intact when I got there, nothing had been moved. She had left everything behind, including me and when my father walked trough the door to give me a hug, his gaze which had once made me feel warm and secure, now filled me with guilt.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Constructive criticism is always welcome, flames I will give to my fire spirit ^^.


End file.
